An Electionic Adventure
by KKandPercy
Summary: Tron.. but with a little twist. Finn enters a new world. One that he'll either be trapped in there forever or worse.   Better story inside. Trust me.
1. Finding Tron

Finn walked into Flynn's at Electronica. Electronica was a celebration for Tron: Legacy. There was games, music, dancing, and the replica of Flynn's. Finn didn't want to go in here. He'd rather be home. Asleep. but it didn't look like that would be happening anytime soon. Plus.. He wasn't very familiar in this park. Philby was able to cross the keepers in California. And on top of that... There were just as many Overtakers there than in Florida.

Philby and Amanda walked behind him when he entered the shop. It was cold in there. An unfamilier kinda cold that almost felt like a warning. This place was filled with games that would be any kids dream to play. Finn looked straight ahead and saw it. Tron. He walked cautiously up to it, knowing that the Overtakers could find him. All they needed was the grid. If they actually had control of it and it was as messed up as a place in the movie then they could possible find a way to connect it to certain areas of the park and trap the Overtakers. Hopefully. They could never tell how well the stories in Disney were really.. accurate. Most of the Disney villains were dead. They shouldn't even be at the park, but they were. Some weren't even in an attraction that he knew about, but they were. It didn't make sense and the harder Finn thought about it the more of a headache he got.

" Okay, hopefully we will be in and out. Then we're free to go home.", said Finn.

" If we're lucky. Hate to break it to you but this might take some time. We're talking about a complex system that might have me stumped. _Might_. If it even exists.", said Philby.

"Well, let's hope it does.", said Amanda.

Finn stared at the game TRON. It was lit up and looked like any other regular game, but Finn knew its secrets. He knelt to the ground to see if there was any possible way to get this thing to open up. He recalled in the movie, if you just pushed it then it should work but he didn't know if he should try it. He got up and tried pushing it but nothing happened. He thought for a moment and pulled a coin from his pocket. He put it in the machine. And then the most weirdest thing happened.

The machine started to move and soon revealed a door.

"Way cool." ,said Philby is his accent as the three were walking down a staircase.

" Yeah, a creepy staircase probably going to our death. Real cool.", said Finn. Amanda just glared at him. At first he was confused, but then realized she was probably annoyed with the negative thoughts.

_Oh well_, he thought.

The three finally got to another door. Finn grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

The room wasn't exactly small but it wasn't big either. To his right there was a giant screen that looked like it was attached to a desk. It was also covered in dust. To his right was a mystery. It looked like a laser so he made a mental note not to mess with it. He walked toward the screen and sat down on the chair facing it.

" This is.. incredible", said Philby.

" What the heck is this?", Amanda asked about to touch the" laser" when Philby said," Don't touch it!" Amanda jerked her hand away.

Finn wiped the dust off the screen and it turned on. Philby and Amanda didn't seem to notice since they were fighting about what the thing was behind him.

The screen lit up and read: _Would you like to enter?_

He wasn't sure what to do. But the screen lit up again asking the same question: _Would you like to enter?_

Underneath the question said: yes or no

He was tempted to click it. But there was something off about this. He just couldn't figure it out. He looked for an off button and at one moment glanced at the question and it clicked yes. Only.. he didn't do anything. The screen started counting down, but he couldn't figure out how to undo it. 5...4...3.. He turned around and saw the " laser" light up.

2... _What is going on?,_ he thought.

" Philby!"

1.


	2. The games

-ch2-

Finn was somewhere else. He looked around. No Amanda. No Philby. He got up and ran out of there. He ran out of Flynn's and his eyes grew wide.

It was nothing like the movie. In fact he was in Disneyland, but.. he wasn't. Was this even Disneyland? Everything was like in the world of Tron. Dark with bright lights running down the walls, buildings. He looked at his surroundings. This place was empty, but not for long. Finn figured that someone rebuilt this place for the kingdom keepers. And he was stupid enough to fall right into it. He heard a loud roar like a helicopter hover above him. He knew what was coming. He looked up not surprised. A huge orange machine shaped in an upside down U was coming out to get him. It landed in front of him and two people dressed in Tron suites with orange lights came and grabbed Finn by the arms and hauled him aboard.

" Personally, I think you're making a big mistake. There's plenty of other programs you can find-"

" Shut up.", said the program in a eletronical voice.

The two Programs walked to the side of .. Whatever Finn was on and stood in place not moving. Needless to say, he had no idea what he got himself into.

Finally the ship-like thing stopped and they pulled Finn away from the ride and shoved him toward a random spot.

" Hey, you know.. I have no idea who the heck you are or where I am.. Couldn't I just-"

" Games."

" What are you talking about?"

They guards walked away.

" Where are you going? What's going on?", yelled Finn. _This can't be happening._

Then.. He dropped into the ground.

" Do something!", Amanda yelled at Philby, while he was furiously typing.

" I checked this over Three times! There's nothing I can find. He's in the grid.", he said.

" Can't you get him out?"

" No, I can't. There should be a way to control it from the outside but.. there's nothing. I can bring someone in.. but I can't get him out. Theres no maps here, i think. Nothing to give me a clue where anyone is. Someone messed with it. Maybe the OT's got a hold of it to send us in there."

" We need to get him out of there.", She said as she started to pace.

" I know. I know. I'm working as fast as I can. Who knows how long he's been in there."

" What do you mean?"

"Few minutes here can be hours in the grid."

She stopped pacing and faced him. "Send me in there."

" What? No!"

" You have to send me into the grid."

" That's EXACTLY what they what us to do!"

" I don't care! He's alone in there and has no way to communicate with us!"

" Wait.. Did you try his phone?"

" Uh.. Well. No because.. I have his phone."

" Okay.. okay.. " He closed his eyes to think. Then he sighed opening his eyes. "I'll send you in there, but.. There may be no way to communicate with you. My guess is that there is an opening for eight hours once you enter. That is.. if we're lucky. Be careful."

" I will."

And then she was in.

Finn woke up in an unfamiliar place. He looked around and heard something.. like a crowd. He rushed up on his feet and looked through an opening in a dark but transparent box he was in. He saw his arm and freaked out. He was in a Tron suit. He felt stupid for falling into this trap. He had to find a way out of there. He heard an announcer yell: And Welcome to the games! This is an exciting night for us considering we have a User.

_User?_

Even though Finn saw the movie he was confused. He didn't understand anything happening. On top of that.. He couldn't tell where he was at. Through the transparent box was... The castle? The two boxes combined and he was faced with some Tron looking dude. The guy pulled out his disk and was ready to through it at Finn. He threw it but Finn was lucky to dodge it. The disk came back in the guys hand. Finn grabbed his own disk. He could through Frisbees and such but... A disk? He wasn't sure if he could survive this. But he had to try. He through his disk and the impact knocked his opponent to pixels.

_Lucky shot?_

The next round came...

It was a strange feeling for him. Every round that came he won. Everyone in the crowd seem surprised as far as he could tell. But his luck didn't last too long. The final round came and he was exhausted. The person he was facing looked strangely familiar. Finn couldn't place who he was. His opponent threw the disk surprising him. He couldn't move fast enough. Before he knew he was lying on his back with pain in his shoulder. He looked up and saw he had two disks.

_That's so unfair,_ he thought.

He got up and threw his disk hoping it would hit the guy but, no. It missed and went right back to Finn. But suddenly the guy stopped. He walked up to Finn. The whole structure he they were in started to move. Soon they were in an orange-like room and standing in front of him was the one and only CLU. He smiled cruelly. Finn's opponent walked up the CLU. He nodded like he was told what to do and walked out the door. CLU walked around Finn.

" Ah.. Finn Whitman. I have heard _a lot_ about you. Maleficent says you're very.. persistent."

Finn didn't comment.

" You're probably wondering why you are here. I bet you figured it out by now. It was best to just trap you in here. The portals open so Finally I can get out of this place."

" I doubt that."

" Doubt what? That I can get out of here? What are you going to do? Stop me? I think you're forgetting. I could kill you right now."

" Then why haven't you?"

" I have my reasons." He turned to the guards. "Lock him up. I have other things to deal with."


	3. Trapped in Tron

**Hey.. So.. Summer is here so I can update more stories. But sadly for this story I only got one review for this story.. kinda... disspointing. So hopefully theres someone out there enjoying it. if so Thanks for those of you who alerted or favorited the story. I like reviews. Flaming is bad. lol :) ENJOY!**

-ch3-

Finn was in stupid cell. He wanted out of there. His shoulder hurt from the impact of the disk. As far as he could tell he was in the Tron version of pirates of the Caribbean. He leaned back and close this eyes.

" Hey." He opened his eyes and was shocked at who he saw.

" Amanda?"

" Watcha doing here?"

" What are you doing here?"

" Saving your butt."

He couldn't believe she was there. She was wearing a version of Tron outfit.

" Well... Are you going to sit there and feel sorry for yourself?", She pressed something outside of the cell." Or come with me?"

" How? Why are you here?", he asked still confused.

" Come on." She grabbed him by the hand and lead him away.

The weird thing was is that although it was the Tron world it was exactly like Disney World. They were in the pirates ride. Yet.. They weren't. It gave Finn a headache on trying to comprehend what was created in this place. Or at least how it was created. He put the thoughts aside.

They got off the ride easily. Now the hard part: Finding a hideout.

* * *

><p>Philby heard his phone buzz and he pulled it out. Finn and Amanda had been away for just a few minutes. Who knows what could've happened. His phone vibrated more violently letting him know someone was calling. He answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me Willa."

" Hey Willa. What's going on?"

" Well.. Jess and Maybeck are fighting again and Charlene's complaining about them fighting."

" What are they bickering about now?", Philby asked Annoyed.

" They're fighting about who starts the fights."

" No surprise there."

" Did you guys find the grid? It's getting late and I have a bad feeling."

" Yeah we found the grid."

" Really? That's great! You guys coming back then?"

"Well... "

" What's wrong?"

Philby was thinking about how to break it to her. Finn and Amanda were in the grid probably dead by now.. or worse trapped in there. How would they even get out of there?

"Philby..."

" Finn.. kinda got trapped inside the grid. Then Amanda begged me to see if I could let her in even though I didn't want to do that considering Finn got himself trapped by himself. And I know it sounds bad but I'm sure I can fix it! No worries! Unless... They don't make it out or die in there. NOT THAT I THINK THEY WILL! I'm just saying anything can happen, which is REALLY Bad.-"

" Philby."  
>"And This is like.. all my fault! I can't believe we looked for this thing in the first place! It was a trap the whole time!-"<br>"PHILBY!"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Oh.. sorry."

" Should I come over there?"

Philby wanted to scream: YES! YES! YES! But...

"I don't think that's a good idea considering OT's.. I mean you can't come by yourself..."

" Yeah.. But wait... How did Finn get in the grid again?"

" I'm not sure. He was sitting at the computer screen and it just randomly sent him in. I don't think he messed with it. "

" Can't you get those two out though?"

" I would if I knew how. I looked over it a bunch of times...but I think the OT's messed with it."

" Makes sense. Wait.. Did you try looking not in the computer but.. around the room for maybe a map or a clue of what should be going on. Maybe some hints the Ot's left behind? Maybe that will help you."

" Good idea.. I guess I'll look around. It could help."

" Keep me posted."

" Okay.. Good luck with.. Maydork."

She laughed and he almost became speechless."Okay. Bye" Then she hung up.

" Bye..." He hung up his phone and sighed. _Onto the search for something_, he thought.

* * *

><p>They were at the Tron Dream suite. It was... Interesting. It was weird how everything was based off the parks. Up to the point where it was identical in certain places. Like the dream suite. They both sat on the couch.<p>

" So.. Why are you here?", Finn asked.

" Well.. You were.. zapped in here.. And I wanted to make sure you were okay.."

"Wait.. How did you even get in here?"

" Well-"

" _Please _don't tell me you somehow made a deal with an OT to let you in here just for me because I would really hate to know that you did that."

"No. I didn't talk to any Ot's."

He sighed in relief. " So what now?"  
>" I don't know. This park.. would you even call it a park? Anyway, There's things in here that look like they are from both parks."<p>

" I've noticed. If only Philby could get us out of here. Or if we can find a way out."  
>"How? We know nothing about this place."<br>"Then.. We find out."  
>"I don't like the sound of that.<p> 


End file.
